The Pack
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: The Hales move to Washington for a fresh start. New school, new town, new house. What they didn't account for were the vampires that inhabited the sleepy town or the wolves that protected it. (This will be a Paul, Embry, Leah, and Seth love story)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Twilight or Teen wolf, but I do own my Hale characters and the plot of my story. This will take place after the movies, all the pack and Cullens are starting over in high school once more. Jake, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, and Quil will be Seniors. Claire, Nessie, and Seth will be Juniors. Veronica will also be a Senior, while the twins are juniors. This takes place at the beginning of the school year and four months after the fire that destroyed the Hale house and killed the family.

* * *

August pulls up to Forks High School in his Chevy Impala. "Alright, here we are." August says as he puts the car into park.

"It's small." Kenna says.

"Smaller than Beacon Hills High School." Harper adds.

"Yeah and that's saying something." Kenna remarks.

"Keep an eye on those two, will you?" August says, glancing over at Veronica.

"As if I'd let those two out of my sights." Veronica glances back at the twins with a shake of her head.

"How do you plan on keeping an eye on us?" Kenna says.

"Yeah, we're in different grades." Harper continues.

"I always know when you two do something bad." Veronica says. "It's big sis sense."

"That's bullshit." Kenna rolls her eyes.

"Totally." Harper nods. The bell rings, causing August to sigh.

"Alright, get out of my car and go get to class. I'll pick you up at three."

"Love you." The twins say together.

"Love you, Augie." Veronica smiles.

"Yeah, love you too, munchkins." August smiles. Veronica leads the twins up the walkway towards school.

"Now, supernatural creatures are everywhere, so I want you two to mask your scent as dad showed us. I don't want any creature to be able to smell us. We can't let anyone know that we're werewolves. I mean, look what happened the last time someone found out about us." The twins fell silent at the mention of the fire.

"We'll be careful, Roni." Harper reassures.

"And we'll behave." Kenna grins.

"Alright, what classes do we have first?" Veronica asks.

"I have Chem, yuck. Hopefully, the teacher is better than Harris. I can not have another Harris." Kenna tells them as she reaches her and Harper's lockers.

"Algebra or me." Harper sighs. "Looks like we're going to be seperated."

"We've never been separated before." Kenna whispers.

"You guys will be fine. I have English. I'll see you two after, behave."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenna waves Veronica off. She loops arms with Harper and begins to tug her twin down the hall. "We might not have the first period together, but I can still walk you to class."

"Okay, do you know where class is?" Kenna pauses and glances over at Harper.

"I thought you knew." Harper groans and pulls her class schedule.

"Okay, the math room is 109. Right now we're looking at 235." Harper frowns. "So, we have to go up a floor?"

"Wouldn't that be the 300s then?"

"Where's the 100s then?"

"Uh..."

"Are you two lost?" The twins turn to see a young girl standing behind them. She had dark rich skin, beautiful russet eyes and dark, almost black, hair. She was pretty. Small, innocent, cute. She looked young, but looks could be deceiving. Many thought Veronica was fragile.

"Yeah, we're new. I'm trying to find room 109." Harper tells her. "I'm Harper Hale and this is my sister Kenna."

"I'm Claire Young. I'm going to the same room, I can show you where it is." Kenna snorts, earning an elbow to the stomach.

"Sure, that'd be great. My sister has Chem in..." Harper glances at Kenna.

"Room 205."

"The chem room is at the far end of the hall. Near the last section of classes. This floor is all the 200s, the floor above is the 100s. We don't have a third floor, unless you count the basement. The lower numbers start at the opposite end on this floor, while above the lower numbers start from this end." Claire explains. "It takes a bit to get used to it, but once you get it you have it forever engraved in your brain. I transferred here in my Freshman year and it took me forever to get to classes and not get lost on my way."

"Where are you from originally?" Harper asks.

"The reservation. We used to all go to the school there, but it had to be closed down, lack of funding. It's easier for us all to just go to school with the rest of the town."

"That sucks." Kenna drawls.

"Ignore her." Harper says, giving her twin a look. "We only moved here yesterday, spent the entire night unpacking, didn't get much sleep." Harper smiles.

"We're going to be late to class." Kenna says.

"We should get going." Claire agrees. "Come on, I'll show you to your room, Kena and then I will bring us to our room." Claire smiles, before leading the twins down the hall in a brisk pace to ensure that they aren't late for class.

Claire showed Kenna to her room and then made her way up the stairs towards her and Harper's room. "So, where are you from?" Claire asks as they walk down the hallway.

"I moved here from California." Harper answers.

"California? Really? That's so cool. It must have been so awesome living in California."

"I'm from Northern California. L.A is Southern. Where I lived there is no beaches or celebrities. Actually, Beacon Hills is a lot like Forks. It's always overcast, not too many sunny days, and it rains a lot. It's cold too, but I like it. It's part of the reason why we moved to Forks. It's a lot like Beacon Hills, makes us feel more at home."

"If you like then why did you leave?" Harper frowns, her eyes falling to her feet.

"My family died in a house fire about four months ago. My siblings and I..." Harper bites her lip, trying to force herself not to cry. It's been four months and she's a Hale. Hales don't get emotional. "We're just looking for a fresh start." She whispers, unable to stop her voice from cracking.

"I'm so sorry." Claire whispers. She takes Harper's hand in hers, squeezing it. "I can't imagine what you've been through." Harper clears her throat.

"So, have you lived in Forks all your life?"

"I lived on the Makah reservation until I got older. I wanted to go to school with my boyfriend, so I moved in with my aunt and uncle. We were going to La Push reservation school up until it was closed down."

"Why was it closed down?"

"Not enough funding. The reservation doesn't get much support from the state." Harper didn't know too much about Native American reservations, but she had heard that they didn't have much money. "It's fine though. I get to go to school with my best friend Nessie, so I can't really complain." Claire smiles as they reach their classroom. They walked inside just as the late bell ring.

"Cutting it close ladies." The teacher says, turning from the board. "Have a seat, girls." Harper follows Claire to where a girl and a boy were sitting in the back. The girl had ginger hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was pretty. She was tall and willowy. The boy beside her was handsome. Short black hair, dark skin, russet brown eyes. It was obvious he was one of the boys from the reservation, but Harper didn't know if this boy was Claire's boyfriend or not. He was really cute though. Harper blushes at the thought.

Claire pulls Harper into the seat beside her, which is also right behind the boy. "You're late." The girl whispers.

"No, we got here before the bell." Claire whispers back.

"Just barely."

"I was helping Harper. She's new and was lost." The redhead looked towards Harper.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." The girl smiles, holding out her delicate pale hand.

"Harper Hale." Harper whispers, shaking the girl's hand while keeping an eye out for the teacher.

"And that's Seth, my cousin." Claire tells Harper, leaning over and hitting the boy's head. "Seth, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Unlike you, I'm trying to pay attention." Seth whispers back.

"You're being rude."

"You're-" Seth cuts himself off as he turns around and looks at Harper. Her deep blue eyes meet the rich brown eyes of his. Harper feels the air get knocked out of her as she stared at Seth. A spark races up from her toes to her head, her blood sears hot and rushes through her body. A warmth fills her belly.

"Seth, hello? Earth to Seth." Harper snaps out of her trance, her eyes shooting over to Claire who was waving her hand in front of Seth's face.

"Huh, what?" Seth asks, his eyes still focused on Harper.

"Did you not hear a word I was saying?" Claire huffs.

"Miss. Young, Miss. Cullen, Mr. Clearwater do you have something you'd like to share? And you, Miss?" Harper's eyes lift to see the teacher staring right at her.

"Hale." Harper says quietly. "Harper Hale."

"Well, congratulations, Miss. Hale, you got detention with these three Friday." Harper's jaw drops in shock, but before she can make any protest the teacher turns back to the board. "Now, pay attention, all of you."

* * *

Seth couldn't help but feel angry for Harper getting detention. If Claire would have just stopped talking then Harper wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Harper didn't deserve detention. It was her first day. Seth wanted nothing more than to turn around and scream at Claire, but Seth knew it wouldn't fix things. If anything, it would only make matters worse. He probably would end up scaring his imprint.

Imprint. Seth still couldn't believe it. The new girl was his imprint. He waited fourteen years for his imprint to arrive, he has been sixteen for twelve of those years and now he finally found her. She was beautiful too. Long dark brown hair, falling into gentle waves down her back to her mid-back. Gorgeous blue eyes that should totally not be real in Seth's opinion. They were so blue, so dark and bold. She had thick dark lashes surrounding her eyes, making them pop even more. Then her skin, it is flawless with just hint of a tan. She was tall, not overly tall, but taller than Claire. She was just an inch shorter than Nessie and thin and willowy. She was beautiful and she was his. He wished Nessie hadn't asked him to sit with her because he could be sitting with his imprint. He should be sitting with her.

All he wanted to do was be by her side. He wanted to protect her, love her, hold her. He was itching to just touch her, to have to comfort of her skin touching his. He didn't care if all he got was her hand accidentally hitting his. He just wanted something. Anything.

Class couldn't end quick enough for Seth. When the bell rings he was up and out of his seat in a flash, earning a starling look from Claire and a questioning glance from Nessie, but he ignored both of them for favor of his imprint. "What class do you have next?" Seth asks, moving to lean against her desk as she gathers her things.

"Um..." Harper looks down at her schedule. "World History." She tells him.

"With Mr. Benson?"

"Yeah, room 211."

"I have that class too. I can walk with you if you want?" Seth ignores the smiles on Claire's and Nessie's face.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind. I still haven't really figured this place out yet." Seth smiles at her and pushes off the desk.

"Yeah, I've been here for two years and I still get lost." Harper smiles, while Claire snickers.

"That's because you never pay attention to where you're going." She speaks up.

"And you do? Half the time you have your tongue down Quil's throat." Claire's face turns bright red as Nessie slaps Seth upside the head.

"Shut up, Seth. You just wait until you find your im-"

"Important person." Claire cuts Nessie off. "When you find that person then you best be sure I'll be there to make fun of you." Seth ignores the girls and grabs Harper's hand, leading her out of the classroom.

"Sorry about them. They can be... a bit much." Harper smiles, lacing her fingers with Seth's. His heart jumped to his throat as he felt her small soft hand squeezed his.

"I like them. Although..." Seth raises an eyebrow as Harper smiles up at him. She might be tall, but Seth was still taller. All the boys were at least six feet tall and Seth was no different. He was 6'2" and he still towered over Harper. If he had to guess then he'd say she was 5'7" 5'8", somewhere along those lines. "You kind of deserved that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, are you always such a dick?" Harper asks, a teasing smile on her face. Seth would argue, but he knew there was no point. He was a dick, but you would be too if you were surrounded by imprinted wolves for fourteen years. All he wants is his own imprint, his own happiness.

"Maybe I'm just jealous." Seth finds himself saying. "Claire and Quil has been dating for years. They've known each other all their lives." That was a half-life. Claire knew Quil all her life, but Quil is the same age he was when he first met Claire. "I just want that." Seth looks away from Harper and opens the doors to the stairs, holding it open for his imprint.

"Thanks." Seth smiles.

"Once you see Claire and Quil together or even Jake and Nessie then you'll see what I mean. Those two girls got those boys wrapped around their fingers. They head over heels for them."

"Is that so bad?" Seth looks up at Harper. She's still standing at the top of the stairs, while Seth is down three steps, their hands still tightly together.

"No, it's not. I just want that for myself."

"I'm sure you'll find your important person. Why do they call it that anyways?"

"Oh." Seth pauses and glances at her as she walks down the steps to stand beside him again. "It's just something my friends say. Their girlfriends are the most important in their lives. Their soul mates, if you are sappy enough. So, we just call it that. Our important person. The one person that we would die for."

"Hmm." A smile comes over Harper's face, but it's not the same happy one she wore before. This one is almost sad and longing. "My dad used to say that." She says after a moment of the two of them just walking down the stairs. "He said my mom was his soul mate. That he lived for her."

"Used to?" Seth questions.

"My mom died a few months ago." Seth flinches as pain fills him. His imprint is hurting. He acts before he thinks. He pulls her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her, and burying his face in her neck. She smelt good. She smelled like the forest, rain, and flowers. There's a hint of spice mixed in. Seth takes a deep breath of her scent, letting it wash over him.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispers quietly. "It sucks to lose a parent."

"Have you lost someone? You talk as if you have." Seth closes his eyes.

"My dad. He died... a long time ago, but it still hurts to think about him."

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "Does it ever stop hurting."

"No." Seth tells her honestly because he wouldn't want someone to lie to him. "But it does get easier. Over time the pain lessens. It still hurts to think about my dad, but not like it once did. I promise you'll be happy again." Harper answers him by holding him tighter to her.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica found her classroom almost right away. She had gotten lucky. It wasn't far from the twins' lockers. Her first class was English. She didn't mind English, but she hated poems. She was never good at seeing the meaning of things such as poetry. It sounds nice but beyond that...

Veronica chose a seat far in the back. She didn't want people to look at her. She had always hated having the spotlight on her. That's what makes her different from the twins. The twins were so much like their father. They loved being the center of attention and they loved causing chaos. Veronica was more like her mother in the sense that she'd rather just fade through the background and just get through life with little to no drama.

Veronica had gotten really good at blending in and just disappearing. She expected to have the same luck at this school, but that thought was trashed the second the girl sat beside her. She had short black hair, big brown eyes, and russet skin. She was pretty, but Veronica had no idea why the girl was sitting beside Veronica. "Hey, I'm Kim. I don't think I've seen you around before." She says as she looks right at Veronica. Veronica's sure that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights right then. She was a Hale and she was confident and badass, but that didn't mean she didn't get caught off guard.

"Uh, Veronica. I'm new." Kim nods as if she totally knew that already.

"Mhm, where are you from?"

"California." Kim's eyes widen. "And no, not the California with the sunshine, beaches, and surfers. I'm from Northern California. It's rainy, cold, always overcast, and not a single beach for miles."

"Well, that sucks. No beaches mean no half-naked guys." Veronica can't help but laugh. This girl was pretty bubbly, which isn't normally the type that Veronica spent time with, but this girl had some sass to her.

"If you went to the basketball games then I'm sure you'd get your fill with shirtless guys. They are always tossing their shirts off at practice."

"Ooh, yummy." Kim smiles. "I'm technically off the market, but I don't mind peeking at times." Veronica chuckles.

"Looking never hurt anyone."

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"Not bad. Reminds me a lot of my old town, Beacon Hills. I find it rather comforting."

"I can only imagine. Moving to a new state and starting all over again. Must be difficult." Veronica's mind instantly goes to the fire, causing a frown to come across her face.

"A fresh start is what my family needs. Too many bad memories in Beacon."

"I'm sorry." Kim says and she sounded as if she truly meant it. Kim seemed like a very nice girl, very honest and open. "Seeing how you're new and don't know anyone, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch. Nobody wants to sit alone afterall."

"I have sisters in the eleventh grade. I'd probably sit with them."

"They're more than welcome to join too. We're always open to people joining us." Veronica noticed a weird tone to Kim's words. There was a hidden meaning behind it. It should have put Veronica on edge, after all she already experienced her fair share of manipulating bastards, but something about Kim told Veronica that she wasn't a threat. Veronica was always told to trust her instinct, so she found herself nodding.

"Okay, sure, thanks." Kim gives a big smile.

"Yah! I can never get enough girls to hang out with. Our group is always overrun by big, smelly, boys. We need a little bit more ladies in our group." Veronica and Kim giggle at the picture Kim painted.

English class went by fast and Veronica found herself really like Kim. Kim was very easy to talk to and had such a great personality. Veronica really saw herself being friends with her. When classes ended the two walk out with smiles on their faces. They didn't get too far however because as soon as they walked out the door Kim was pulled away from her. Automatically Veronica goes on the defense. Her hands curling to fists, her nails growing and piercing through her skin, her teeth turning sharp and into her canines. Her eyes shot towards where Kim was grabbed only to relax as Kim begins to giggle.

A boy has a hold of Kim, giving kisses all over her face, causing Kim to giggle and squirm in the boy's arms. The boy was by no means small. He was at least six feet tall, maybe six foot three and he had muscles on him. He was lean, so the muscles didn't show as much as Veronica knew they should, but he was still ripped. He completely dwarfed Kim, but Kim seemed more than happy to be in the arms of this huge boy. "Jared." Kim giggles. "Stop it." She gives a rather loud shriek as Jared licked a path from Kim's shoulder to her ear. "Ew, Jared!"

"Who are you?" Veronica spins around and looks at the boy behind her only to come face to face with the man's stomach. For someone as small as Veronica, barely five feet, it wasn't unusual for someone to tower over her, but this guy gave a new meaning to tall. Veronica cranes her neck all the way back to look up at the man. He had to be like six foot five at the very least. He was also heavily muscular, but unlike Jared, he wasn't lean. He was burly and was about three times as wide as little Veronica. She suddenly felt like an ant standing before him.

The only upside was that this boy was ridiculously hot. He had beautiful dark golden skin, black silk looking hair, and the most beautiful red-brown eyes that Veronica has ever laid eyes on. When her eyes met his fireworks exploded around her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She was in complete awe of this man. She wanted everything to do with him. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her, love her. She wanted to be apart of this man's life. Electricity raised up her body, her blood ran burning hot in her veins, her heart pounded like a drum, heat rushed both north and south of her body burning her cheeks and belly.

"This is Veronica." Veronica flinches as Kim grabs her and twirls her around to face the boy in which had been literally licking Kim. As gently as Veronica could she pulled Kim's hand off of her arm. "Sorry." Kim giggled, but that giggle was cut right off as she looked down at Veronica's arm. When Kim had grabbed her she had managed to push Veronica's leather jacket up her arm, revealing the white bandage that wrapped around her wrist and going all the way up to her shoulder. "Oh... Veronica-" Veronica quickly pushes her sleeve down feeling nauseous at the reminder of her burns. She couldn't even look at them. She had to have August wrap them for her while she closed her eyes and pretended they weren't there. "I-I didn't know."

"It's fine." Veronica says, but she knew just how broken her voice sounded. Veronica didn't normally get emotional, but she had been through a lot. She had lost her best friend, her mentor, her father. He might be alive, but he isn't truly living.

Veronica just wanted to dig a hole and die. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be alive. She should have burned to death. She can feel the lump forming in her throat and all she wanted at the moment was to be alone so that she could break down. She found that she was crying a lot lately, but she held on tight, trying to keep from making a sense in front of these people.

"Are you okay?" The large man asks, his warm calloused hand resting on Veronica's shoulder. Even through her leather jacket, the heat from his hand is burning hot. She looked up at him and feels herself entering a trance again. His other hand moves and rests on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears she didn't know she shed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Kim says, sounding really upset with herself, but both the man and Veronica ignored her. He pulled her into his arms and she went willingly. He was so warm and surprisingly really soft despite the hard muscle. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. His heat covered her, comforting her like nothing else ever had. She buries her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelt like moist earth, crisp leaves, cinnamon, and a hint of wet dog, but Veronica loved the scent. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into his arms. She felt better than she has ever felt. She felt at home.

"Veronica!" She is snapped out of her trance as she hears her name being called. She pulls away from the man, causing him to whimper. The sound was surprisingly very arousing, but Veronica pushes those feelings away and turns to see her sister making her way over to them. "It is official. I found someone worst than Harris. I never in my wildest nightmares could have imagined that there was such a person worse than Harris. This dude almost hit my hands with the goddamn ruler. I am almost tempted to go back to California and to Harris. At least he was fun to piss off. This guy was just plain sadistic." Kenna vents, her face almost matching Veronica's hair in its dark red shade. Kenna lets out a huff before noticing the people around them and how they were staring. "What?" Kenna snaps.

"Where's Harper?" Veronica asks, causing Kenna to throw her hands up.

"That's another thing. Five minutes here and my twin is already abducted by some girl. She stole my twin." Veronica has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kenna was rather possessive of Harper. The two have never been separated before and never really had anyone else in their lives except for the pack, but they always knew better than to get between Kenna and Harper.

"You must be Veronica's sister." Kim grins, causing Kenna to eye her over.

"They got to you too?" Kenna asks as she glances at Veronica. "They're not expecting us to join a cult or anything, right? I think August would have an objection with that." Veronica rolls her eyes with a laugh. Leave it to Kenna to break the tension in her usual blunt attitude.

"You're being dramatic."

"And you're being brainwashed. Don't drink the punch." Kenna says with big blue eyes with all the seriousness in the world."

"We're not a cult." The tall mystery hottie says. His voice is so deep and rough, but Veronica found herself clinging to it, desperate to hear more of it. He was still standing close to her, she could feel his heat radiating off him. Why was he so warm? Not that she was complaining, she just wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms all day.

"You can never tell. Even some of the most innocent looking people can be dangerous." Kenna eyes him over before looking at Kim. "Just wait until you get to know my sister. Roni's got claws and teeth and she won't be afraid to rip your throat out if you upset her. And if she doesn't then I will." It's a clear threat. Kim's boyfriend growls and pulls Kim closer to him. He was shaking and Kim was whispering something in his ears that seemed to calm him down.

"Did you just growl at me?" Kenna turns to Veronica. "Do I need to do an old yeller and take him out to the back yard?" Kim burst into giggles at that point.

"Oh my god, I love your sister." Kim says to Veronica.

"Oh, just wait until you meet my look alike. Double the trouble." Kenna smiles. It seems even cold and distant Kenna couldn't help but like Kim.

"I'm Kim." The bubbly girl introduces with a big smile. "This is my boyfriend Jared and our friend Paul." Veronica glances back at the man, Paul, and sees that he's even closer to now. Just an inch of space separating their bodies. As Veronica cranes her neck up to look at him, she sees he is already staring down at her. His gaze just as hot as his body heat.

Kenna didn't have to look up nearly as far as Veronica in order to look at his face. It was the one thing Veronica really hated about the twins. The twins were tall and willowy like their father, while Veronica was tiny and thin like their mother. She looked like a good gust of wind would blow her away. Veronica hated it.

"Kenna and you already met my sister, Roni. Harper's somewhere. Last I checked she was up a floor for math, but this place is a nightmare, so I can't be sure."

"You got lost." Veronica stated rather than asked.

"Bad times, Roni, really bad times. I almost thought I was going to have to eat Harper." Kim giggles some more.

"Yeah, but then you'd go crazy. What are you without Harper?" Veronica asks, causing Kenna to frown.

"Good point... hey any idea where the hell World History is?"

"Who with?" Jared spoke up, having finished rubbing his face thoroughly into Kim's neck.

"Mr. Benson." Jared chuckles, causing Kenna to raise an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, it's at the other end of the hallway." Kenna looks at him then down at the hallway and back at him.

"You're joking."

"Afraid not."

"I literally just came from there. My chem class was 205." Kenna groans.

"Mr. Benson is 211."

"Fuck." Veronica fights a smile.

"If it makes you feel better-"

"Hush it Veronica." Kenna says, holding her hand up. "Unless you have chocolate than nothing you say will make me feel better. This place is literal hell." She turns and storms off down the hallway without another word.

"She's... interesting." Paul says, causing Kim to giggle again.

"I like her. What class do you have, Roni? Can I call you Roni?"

"Yeah, everyone else does. I have music."

"Oh me too." Kim squeals. "Let's go." Kim gives a quick kiss to Jared before dragging Veronica down the hallway, this time by her sleeve.

Veronica glances back longingly at Paul and sees him staring back at her with the same desperate longing. She manages a weak smile and waves. Paul answers in kind. She stares at him until she can no longer see him through the crowd.

* * *

"And there she goes." Jared says to Paul, who hasn't looked away from where Veronica disappeared to. "So," Jared nudges Paul with a grin. "You got yourself an imprint. How does it feel, buddy?" Paul smiles. The smile is goofy and happy, something Jared never really seen on Paul before. God knows the man hasn't had it easy.

"It feels great." Paul tells Jared, still staring down at the hallway. "She's..." The goofy smile increases a couple of notches. "She's perfect." Jared snickers, but doesn't say anything. He knew all too well how it felt to find your imprint.

Veronica was so beautiful but so tiny. Paul was terrified of her breaking. She looked so fragile like a little doll. But damn was she beautiful. She had red hair, which was dark, unlike Nessie's light ginger hair. Paul preferred Veronica's hair. He liked the dark color. It was like a dark copper color or an auburn. Her eyes were also gorgeous like two emeralds. She was pale with red freckles covering her skin, but she still was tanner than the leaches. She was more of porcelain color compared to their hard marble skin. She wasn't the type of girl Paul would have dated before he phased. He normally went with girls with big boobs and large butts, but Paul loved how small his imprint was. It made her seem delicate and soft like a flower. He loved every bit of her.

"Don't worry, Paul. If anyone can protect the girl it'd be you. And I suspect the girl is already crazy about you, so don't worry about getting her to like you. She is already into you." That did make Paul feel better. He had seen how hard it was for Emily and Sam, but he also saw how easy it was for Jared and Kim. Paul didn't want easy, but he also didn't want to have to fight for her. He would if he had to, but really, he just wanted her. "She's pretty." Jared admits as he looks at Paul. "A bit short." Paul growled, his eyes landing on Jared. His eyes were filled with anger. How dare he insult Paul's imprint. "I'm just saying. She's short and you are the second tallest of the pack. It's a bit funny to see her struggling to look up at you, but I think it's cute. You two are cute together. I'm sure her height could make things interesting for you two." Jared says it with a suggestive tone, causing Paul's eyes to shoot right back down the hallway. "Alright, lover boy, let's get to class."

"Jared." Paul whines as the smaller boy begins to drag him down the hall.

"You'll see her at lunch, Paul, let's go."

"But, but-" Jared rolls his eyes. Paul was so wrapped around Veronica's finger already. Jared was going to enjoy watching those two.

* * *

Kenna just made it to class before the bell rang. She ignored the teacher's pointed look and made her way to the back, all but running as she saw her sister. "Oh thank god, you're here." Kenna says as she sits in the seat beside her.

"Oh, Kenna-"

"I honestly thought I was going to die. Like Literally die-"

"Kenna, actually-"

"The Chem teacher, get this, he's worst than Harris-"

"Kenna, listen-"

"I know, I know, impossible, but I shit you not he is seriously worst." Someone cleared their throat behind Kenna, causing her to narrow her eyes and spin around.

"Can I help you?" The boy behind her eyes' widen.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding about being identical." Kenna raises an eyebrow.

"Kenna, this is Seth. I met him in my Math class. And um, your kind of in his seat." Kenna turns slowly to Harper looking ready to kill until she saw the desperate look in her twin's eyes. It gave Kenna's pause and allowed her to think about the situation. Harper wasn't the type to kick Kenna out nor was she the type to go after some random guy. Harper was obsessed with this moonstruck crap, which could only mean one thing. Kenna glanced back at 'Seth' and huffed.

"Fine, but if you try anything funny, Seth, then I'm clipping your balls, got it." Seth's eyes widen, but Kenna didn't give him a chance to say anything before she was pushing him into the seat she vacated and moved to sit in front of Harper.

"Did you say worst than Harris?" Kenna turns with a grin.

"Oh yeah, worst."

"That's terrifying."

"When do you have Chem?"

"Last."

"I wish you all the luck in the world. You're gonna need it. Oh, and stay far away from the rulers. He gets rather close with those." Harper shudders at the thought. Her and Kenna did look exactly alike even their haircuts were the same. The two loved to confuse people, so they made sure to always look-alike that and they just liked the same things. Both were in skinny jeans, Harper's were gray, while Kenna's were black and a tad tighter. Harper had on a blue v-neck, while Kenna had on a red tank top, both wore black combat boots and leather jackets. Unless you talked to them you would never be able to tell the difference.

"I got something better." Harper whispers.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Kenna asks as she faces the front of the room.

"I got detention." Kenna's eyes widen as a huge smile split her face.

"No shit. You're lying." Kenna spins around with eyes filled with amusement.

"Nope, remember Claire?" Kenna rolls her eyes.

"The girl who kidnapped you, yup." Harper ignored that comment.

"Well, she and her friend wouldn't stop talking, so of course I got roped into detention with them."

"Roni's going to kill you."

"So much for her knowing when we do something bad." Kenna giggles.

"Totally." Harper scoots forward, resting her arm out in front of her and letting her hand hang off Kenna's shoulder. Kenna reaches back and takes Harper's hand in hers. Only now do the two feel relaxed. Being apart made them tense and anxious.

"Oh, by the way, you totally got to meet Kim, that girl is absolutely adorable."

"You actually like someone?" Harper asks.

"I'm telling you, you'd love her."

"Kim? She didn't happen to have two guys with her? Paul and Jared?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Kenna asks, glancing back at Seth.

"Yeah, they're a grade above us. I'm friends with them."

"Jared's a bit touchy and Paul looked freaky as fuck, but I liked Kim." Seth smiles.

"Jared's pretty cool unless it comes to Kim. He's pretty protective. All the guys are with their girlfriends. It's the only time you'll see Jared serious."

"Hmm, I might not hate him after all." Kenna says.

"It's Paul you have to worry about." That got both twins to look at him. "He's a good guy, but he's a hothead. Everything sets him off. It's like walking on eggshells."

"Duly noted."

"Claire invited us to sit with her and her friends." Harper says, causing Kenna to huff.

"Wonderful." Harper cocks her head to the side and looks Kenna over.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Harper."

"Is it because we got separated and she was in class with me?" Kenna huffs and says nothing, but she doesn't need to say anything, she just answered Harper. Harper moves forward and tilts Kenna's head back, running her fingers through Kenna's hair. "Remember what we promised each other."

"Harper."

"Do you?" Kenna looks up at Harper and smiles.

"You and me. Life and death. Nothing pulls us apart." Harper smiles and pulls Kenna's hair. "Ow, bitch."

"Then play nice, Kenna. Not everyone is out to get you. Give Claire a chance. She's sweet." Kenna rolls her eyes and sits up.

"Hate you."

"Love you." The two smile.

"Are you two always like this?" Seth asks with amusement, his eyes darting back and forth between the sisters.

"Always." They answer together, one in annoyance and the other with humor.

"Something to look forward to then." Seth grins, causing Harper to give a shy smile his way.

"Erg, you two are sickeningly sweet. I think I might vomit." Harper rolls her eyes as Seth chuckles.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" Kenna asks as she turns to Seth. "Of you? I'll have you know I can have Harper whenever I want. She's mine. She is my girl. I'll loan her to you, but she will always be mine." Just to add to the seriousness of the situation, Kenna stuck her tongue out at Seth and turned back around causing both Seth and Harper to laugh. "Shut up."

Harper looks over and sees Seth smiling at her. He was so cute and all Harper wanted was to sit beside him, hold his hand, and never let go. She hesitates for a moment before grabbing his hand. She loved the feeling of his hand in hers. Seth smiles and moves his hand, letting their fingers intertwine. With his free hand, Seth pulls her chair closer to him, causing her to smile. Most people would think what they're doing is too soon. She had only just met Seth, but he was her mate and it felt natural to cling to him.

"You're so beautiful." Seth whispers, brushing her hair off her shoulder. Harper blushes, looking over at Seth with a shy smile. Seth runs his thumb back and forth across her cheek, a bright smile on his face. Harper moves even closer to Seth, she gets as close as she can get to him. Her side plastered to his. Seth lets go of her hand, not liking how their arms keep a space between them. He settles instead for wrapping his arm around her. Harper smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. Neither have to ask if this was okay because they both knew that this was meant to be. They didn't need to question anything. It all felt right.

* * *

Veronica takes the seat beside Kim as the teacher begins to get the class started. "So, what do you think about Paul?" Veronica's eyes shot over to Kim. "I have never seen him so quiet. He couldn't get his eyes off you. I totally think he's into you. Plus that hug he gave you. I swear I thought I was going to die of heatstroke from the mount of heat coming off the two of you." Veronica rolls her eyes and looks back upfront. "What, you don't like him?" She knew she liked Paul. Paul was her mate, which meant that the two of them were destined to be together, so of course, She liked him. Just as she is sure he likes her. Of course, she couldn't really say that to Kim.

"No, I didn't say that, but do you really now is the time for this conversation? I don't know about you, but I think I should pay attention in one of my classes." Veronica means it as a joke, but really she didn't want to talk about Paul because it hurt being this far away from him. She felt lost and cold without him. She wanted to be sitting beside him. She wanted to be in his arms again.

"This class is easy. You're not missing anything."

"Still." Kim rolls her eyes.

"You're no fun. Fine, I'll drop the conversation, but just know that I will come back with it. There is no way I will let that juicy bit of info go away."

"I don't care." Veronica says because she didn't. She'd gladly talk about what color underwear she was wearing today if only she was in Paul's arms again.

"Are you okay?" Kim asks. Veronica could hear the worry and concern in Kim's voice, but Veronica couldn't find it in herself to care. She just wanted Paul. "Here, hold on." Kim pulled out her phone and her notebook. She wrote something down and push the paper to Veronica. "It's Paul's number. He should answer." Veronica looks at Kim confused. "When I started dating Jared I used to break down in every class we didn't have together."

"I'm not dating-"

"No, but you will be and I can tell you miss him. Text him. He'll answer. I'll even text Jared to let him know to make sure Paul checks his phone. They have almost every class together, so I know he'll be able to tell Paul." Veronica hesitates for only a split second before pulling her phone out. "Nice phone." Kim says in awe at the brand new Iphone.

"My old one broke." Veronica says. "So I had to get a replacement." Veronica types Paul's number in and pauses. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Give me." Kim takes Veronica's phone and begins typing. Veronica can't see what it is that Kim's typing and she hits send before Veronica could check it.

"What did you write?" Kim just smiles and hands the phone back.

'It's Roni. I miss you.'

"Kim!" Veronica gasps.

"Relax, Paul will love that." Kim messages Jared real quick to let him know that Veronica needs to text Paul.

"We're not dating Kim. I literally just met him. He's going to think I'm so kind of obsessed- Oh god, he texted back."

"Well, read it." Kim moves closer to look over at Veronica's phone.

'I miss you too. I'll wait for you after class.' Veronica smiles as she reads the text. Paul misses her too and he wants to wait for her as Jared did with Kim.

"Well, text him back Roni." Veronica giggles and texts Paul back.

'Thank you. 3' Kim giggles with Veronica as she sent the message. Paul sends another message filled with emojis, making the two girls smile even more. Veronica felt as if she was on cloud nine. She wanted so badly to be with Paul right now.

She felt as if class was going by extremely slow. She was at the point of ripping her hair out when the bell finally rang. She was up and out of her seat before anyone else, causing Kim to giggle. Veronica had already packed her things up a half an hour earlier. She didn't wait for Kim as she makes her way out of the classroom. She didn't think Paul would be there right away, but she was proven wrong as she walked out and there was Paul waiting outside the door with Jared. Jared looked to be thoroughly amused about the whole thing, while Paul looked a tad nervous.

Now that she was in Paul's presence all her previous nervousness vanished. She didn't even hesitate as she walked up to Paul and hugged him. His arms came around her instantly and he buried his face in her hair. This felt right. Paul felt right and all Veronica wanted was to stay right there forever.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of his scent. It didn't matter where she was because home was where ever Paul was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, you both moonstrucked?" Kenna couldn't believe this. It was only their first day and already both of her sisters had found their mates. With the way things are going, it's only a matter of time before Kenna and August find their mates. Kenna didn't want a mate. She didn't need a man in her life. She could look after herself and after looking at Veronica and Harper she really didn't want a mate. The two of them looked like lovesick puppies. It was disgusting. They couldn't stop checking their phones and looking at the bathroom door as if they wanted to just go and rush out of there.

"Yes, now are you done? I want to go to lunch." Harper says rather agitated.

"No, I am not done. Do you have any idea what this means? You two have mates. You're going to end up just as lovesick and gross as mom and dad were. Those two couldn't go an hour without each other. How do you think they ended up with three kids?"

"Technically dad only got mom pregnant twice." Veronica points out.

"Yeah and the second time was with twins, so they decided it was probably for the best that mom got her tubes tied and dad got himself a vasectomy. Otherwise, there would be a hundred kids by now because mom and dad fucked like rabbits." Harper burst into laughter as Veronica cringes. No one wanted to know that their parents were having sex. They rather just pretend that their parents were prudes. "My life is over." Kenna cries.

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic." Veronica says with a roll of her eyes.

"Dramatic? Dramatic?! My sister got a new bff and is now engaged." Harper raises an eyebrow.

"Engaged?"

"Yes, engaged. Everyone knows moonstruck is the proposal and sex is the marriage. You have to have sex to complete the bond and thereby you are official werewolf married, but instead of rings you have matching bite marks." Harper sighs and glances at Veronica, but Veronica was just as tired of Kenna.

"Kenna, I am still your best friend and I am still your twin sister. Nothing is going to tear us apart not even a really cute Native American." Harper sighs dreamily at the end, ruining whatever she was going for.

"Erg, I hate you."

* * *

Seth kept looking over his shoulder at the cafeteria doors. The twins had taken off when they saw Veronica and dragged her into the girl's bathroom before Seth could even say a word to Harper. To make matters worst Veronica was Paul's imprint and he was just as annoyed as Seth. "What are they even doing in the bathroom?" Paul asks. "They've been in there for like fifteen minutes." They had joined the rest of the pack in the cafeteria at their table, the one closest to the door and windows.

"They're girls, how are we supposed to know?" Embry says, the only non-imprinted wolf of the pack, which of course makes him a bit grumpy.

"The girl's bathroom is like our patrol. It's their time of gossipping. I have no doubt that they're talking about you two in there." Jared says.

"Yeah, the bathrooms is where the girls go to talk about their boyfriends and family drama." Quil agrees.

"It's like bookclub. We all know they aren't actually reading any books." Jake adds.

"Wait, hold on, like your patrol?" Claire cuts in. "Patrol is supposed to be when you guys are protecting the land."

"Well, yeah, but it's been quiet for the past few years. We get bored." Quil shrugs.

"What do you guys talk about out there?" Kim asks.

"Uh..." Jared looks towards Paul for help, but he holds his hands up.

"You guys dug yourself the grave, you can help yourself out of it."

"Jared Cameron." Seth ignores their arguing, his eyes trained on the entrance. He practically hopped out of his seat when the three girls walked in. Kenna looked beyond pissed, while Harper simply looked amused. Veronica look torn between annoyed and amusement.

Harper's eyes met Seth and it was all it took for him to hop out of his seat and make his way towards the brunette. "Wonderful, here comes your prince now." Seth heard Kenna say, but he ignored her. He thought they were cool now, but even if they weren't his main concern was Harper.

"Hey." Seth smiles, his hands grabbing Harper's and pulling her to him.

"How'd you know she was Harper and not me?" Kenna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She's prettier." Seth grins as he wraps his arms around his imprint.

"We're identical."

"She's still prettier."

"I hate you." Veronica rolls her eyes and gave Seth a once over before dragging Kenna away.

"I thought she started to like me?" Seth says as he buries his face into Harper's neck, rubbing his face into her soft skin.

"She just isn't used to me having other people in my life. She's pretty possessive of me." Seth just hums in thought, sniffing her neck, letting her scent wash over him. "I'm hungry can we go eat now?" Seth laughs and pulls away.

"Sorry." She just smiles at him, lacing her hand with his before heading for the lunch line. Seth stops her, however. "I got you lunch."

"What?"

"I got you food already."

"You didn't have to do that." Harper says but allows him to lead her to the table where all his friends were sitting.

"I wanted to." Seth smiles. She's his imprint so it's part of his instinct to care for her. He didn't even think about it. He just got food for her.

Seth's seat is between Claire and Paul. It went to Claire, Quil, Embry, Jake, Nessie, Kim, Jared, and then Paul. Seth sits down and instead of letting Harper grab a chair to sit in, he just pulls her onto his lap, causing the girl to blush. "Seth." He ignores her and pulls her fully onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her and fulling her side against him.

"Like I said, disgustingly adorable." Kenna says as she grabs a chair and sits beside them, putting Harper's feet onto her lap. Veronica takes a seat between Kenna and Paul.

"I think it's sweet." Kim smiles.

"Stop it, don't make me dislike you." Kenna says, causing Kim to giggle.

"Right introductions. I'm Claire, this is my boyfriend Quil," Claire begins to say with great enthusiasm. "That's Embry, Jake, his girlfriend Nessie," Kenna made sure not to look at any of them in the eyes. "Kim, her boyfriend Jared, and Paul." Claire finishes with a smile.

"And this is Harper, Kenna, and Veronica." Kim adds on. She hadn't met Harper yet, but she heard enough from Seth and Kenna had also mentioned her being her twin sister. The two did look exactly alike though. Kim didn't know how Seth could tell them apart. Maybe their scents were different or maybe it was just the imprinting bond.

The pack all gave greetings to the sisters, but only Kenna heard them. Harper was to focus on the things Seth was whispering to her, while Veronica was playing with Paul's fingers. The conversation picked up easily after the introduction. The group asking questions to the three sisters that Kenna would constantly be answering. Eventually, the questions stopped when they realized that only Kenna was actually listening to them and she didn't have the patience for them as the others would.

"Seth, can you please leave the girl alone for five minutes so that I can talk to her for a bit?" Claire asked.

"No." Seth says as he buries his face into Harper's neck. Harper laughs before pulling away from Seth. "No, no, no." Seth whines, but Harper's already gone. She grabs a seat and sits between Seth and Claire, ignoring the puppy eyes that Seth sent her.

"Hi." Harper says, causing Claire to giggle.

"There you are." Claire smiles at the girl. "Now, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Uh..." Harper looks over at Veronica, but she wasn't paying attention. Harper rolls her eyes and picks up a fry, throwing at her sister. Veronica turns with a glare.

"What?"

"Do we have plans this weekend?" The group snickers as Veronica pulls the fry out of her with a glare. Veronica had the Hale glare mastered and even Harper felt the chill running down her spine at the intensity of it.

"No, but I'd still ask Augie if I were you."

"Who's Augie?" Quil asks.

"Our brother." Kenna answers.

"I'm sure I could get him to say yes to whatever I say." Harper shrugs. "He's too sweet to say no to anything." Veronica smiles because she knew it was true. August didn't know how to say no. He loved helping people and making others happy, so he was always telling people yes to whatever they asked. A part of Veronica hated it because people always took advantage of August's kind nature. "So, what were you asking me for?" Harper asks as she turns to Claire.

"Well, on the weekends, we all go to the beach on the reservation. We spend the whole day down there on Saturdays. Do you want to join us? You and your sisters?" Claire looks over at Veronica briefly, but she's already back to talking to Paul and completely in lala land with him.

"Yeah, sure, it sounds fun." Harper says as Kenna huffs. Harper looks over at Kenna and gives her a look. Kenna promised to try.

"Fine." Kenna mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Claire whispers, not realizing that Kenna could hear everything that Claire said.

"She's not used to sharing me. She'll get over it."

"Maybe she just needs someone for herself." Claire's eyes shot over to Embry, who looked completely miserable. He was on his phone, while Jake was busy kissing Nessie and Quil kept touching Claire. Harper could only imagine what Embry was feeling. Everyone in the group was paired up now with Veronica and Harper added in. Harper's eyes moved to Kenna to see that, despite what Kenna had said earlier, she was just as miserable. If only she would meet Embry's eyes and then they would all know whether or not Kenna and Embry were mates.

"I got an idea." Harper whispers, her eyes shot over to Kenna who was looking at her with a glare. "We'll be right back." Harper says, pulling Claire up from her seats.

"Where are you going?" Kenna asks, suspicion lacing her words.

"To the bathroom." Harper says, Kenna went to get up, but Veronica thankfully got her attention. Harper slipped out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom with Claire.

"Why did we have to- What are you doing?" Harper turns on all of the faucets, not wanting to risk Kenna listening in.

"Uh, nothing, just... thought maybe it'd be better just in case someone is listening." Claire raises an eyebrow.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I got a plan and I don't want anyone to hear."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, we want Embry and Kenna to look at each other, right? Maybe they'll like each other as I do with Seth." Claire was staring at Harper with alarm.

"W-why would looking at each other would, uh, make them fall in love?" Harper frowns as she looks at Claire. Claire didn't know that the sisters were werewolves or that they have a thing called moonstruck, where they go into a trance while the bond between wolf and mate forms. So that begs the question as to why she seemed so alarmed at Harper mentioning them looking at each other.

"Because of love at first sight and all that. I mean look at Paul and Veronica. They didn't even know each other until today."

"Oh, right, yeah." Harper was going to have to look into that more, but right now getting Kenna to moonstruck is more important.

"Do you have Embry's number?"

"Yeah, I have all of the guys' numbers."

"Let me see your phone." Claire hands it over.

'This is Harper. I'm going to need you to do me a favor. I forgot to tell Kenna something and it can't wait. She's not answering her phone. Can you tell her to come to the bathrooms and make sure she is paying attention and looking at you because she has a tendency to blank and going into lala land and not hear a word a person says to her?' Harper hits send as Claire reads it over.

"Think that'll work?"

"Totally."

'Why can't you just ask her when you come back?'

'Girl problems.' Claire giggles as she reads the text.

"That will defiantly get him moving. Guys are so stupid when it comes to 'girl problems'. It's like they think we're going to puke on them or rip their heads off."

"To be fair, we probably have come close to doing just that." Claire giggles some more.

"How long do we wait before Kenna comes in her storming mad?"

"With Kenna? Not long."

* * *

Kenna knew Harper was up to something. She could the taps running in the bathroom, but couldn't make out what Harper and Claire were saying. It pissed her off because she didn't want to be left out nor did she want them to scheme against her. "Kenna." Kenna just wanted to know what Harper was up to. Knowing her it probably wasn't something good. "Kenna." She can picture it now. Harper and Claire whispering in the bathroom and Kenna turning out with green hair or covered in flour. "Kenna." Kenna jumps as she feels the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot up. Big mistake.

Big brown eyes stared back at her and all of Kenna tried to resist the pull, but it was too late. Moonstruck began. Every fiber of Kenna was being pulled towards the boy, what was his name again? Her heart, her soul, her body. It all belonged to this boy and she wanted nothing more than to let him have her. Warmth filled her, blood pumped in her veins, her heartbeat became a heavy drum, the hair on her body stood up. Electricity raised through her core. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't blink. All that she knew was that she wanted this boy. She needed him.

She had no idea how long they stared at each other. It felt like only seconds, but also as long as a few days. Finally, someone pulled them out of the trance, but Kenna didn't focus on who because now she was pissed. She was beyond pissed. She was furious. She knew exactly what caused this to happen or more importantly who caused this. Kenna had thought she made herself clear, but obviously, she wasn't clear enough.

"Kenna-" She pushed past her mate and headed for the doors.

"Uh oh." She heard Veronica say, obviously she wasn't in on this.

Kenna storms down the hall, ready to kill someone. She walked into the girl's bathrooms to see Claire and Harper standing together. "Oh hi-"

"Out." Kenna snarls.

"Kenna-"

"Get the fuck out now." Kenna yelled, causing Claire to rush out of the bathroom.

"Kenna don't be so drama-"

"I told you! I told you I didn't want to moonstruck! I told you I didn't want a mate!" Kenna yelled.

"Kenna, I didn't-"

"What the fuck did you not understand, Harper?!"

"I think you're being a little overdramatic."

"Overdramatic? You haven't seen overdramatic!"

"Moonstruck isn't a bad thing, Kenna."

"Dad's in a fucken coma, Harper! He isn't going to wake up! Mom is dead and dad can't wake up because she is gone! His sole purpose for living is gone! He is nothing, but a goddamn vegetable! He isn't alive and he isn't dead, but God knows he probably wished he was dead at least then he would be with mom!"

"Kenna, I didn't-"

"I don't want this, Harper! I don't want a mate that I have to worry and care about! I don't want to be dad!"

"Kenna, I didn't know." Tears ran down Harper's face, but Kenna didn't care. She was beyond angry. She was hurt and she was upset. Harper had just ruined her life.

"You put my life in danger! You put me at risk! And for what?! To get me off your back so you can go off and fuck Seth?! I don't give a shit about Seth and right now I really don't give a fuck about you!"

"Kenna, I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Enough, both of you!" Veronica yelled as she pushed the two girls apart. "Everyone can hear you two." She looked up at Kenna. "I get your angry, Kenna, but you need to calm down before you kill someone. We need to keep on the down-low, remember? No one can know what we are."

"Are you fucken serious, Veronica?"

"Kenna-"

"Keeping what we are a secret doesn't keep us safe. Look what happened to our family! The Argents burned our fucken family alive! The only family we have left is each other and our bastard of a cousin and his bitch of a sister! We should have done what dad said and killed those fucken hunters, but instead, we listened to Aunt Talia and let us be fooled into thinking we're safe! We're never going to be safe, Veronica! Grow up and get out the stupid delusion that you put yourself in! We're werewolves, we're going to be hunted down until we die! They're never going to stop hunting us! The Argents are never going to stop! Do you think moving two states away is going to save us?! They're going to find us and when they do they're going to kill us just like everyone else and now on top of that I have to worry about some mate that I never wanted!" Both Veronica and Harper were speechless. They knew Kenna was angry and they knew she was scared. They all were, but they never realized just how bad Kenna really was. Veronica was crying just like Harper, but Kenna was stone-faced. Not a single tear came from her eyes. She was cold and emotionless. The only emotion they could see was anger. There was so much anger.

Kenna stared at them for a moment longer before turning around and storming out of the bathroom. Outside was the entire group, but she ignored them all and headed down the hallway. She didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to look at them. If she did then she would kill them.

Kenna grabs her things from her locker and rushed out the door before anyone could stop her. She didn't stop until she was in the woods. Once in the woods, she stripped down and she changed into her wolf. She was the only beta in the Hale family that could do the full transformation. Her wolf was black with the electric blue eyes of her werewolf form. Kenna took off running, letting the scent of the forest encapture her. She didn't let herself think. She just ran. She kept running and running. Even when her legs were screaming for mercy and she thought her heart would burst from her chest, she just kept running.

She needed to run. She needed to burn off the anger in her because if she didn't then she would kill again.


End file.
